An Internet Romance
by Crystal Yumi
Summary: A Michi!!!! Here ya go Pally Mon, enjoy!! Anyway, Mimi meets someone on-line, gets in a huge argument with Tai, and well, I can't tell you the rest, it'll spoil the story. Please R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
An Internet Romance  
By Crystal Yumi  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, etc, etc, etc….  
  
Author's Note: Okay everyone, this is a Michi. I do not like Michi as a coupling, I'm all for Mimato. But, Pally Mon asked me to write a Michi so I did. I hope you like it. This is only part one of a two part fic.  
  
  
Mimi Tachikawa sat at her home computer as she signed onto JOL (Japan online. Get it?). "Welcome, You've got mail", said the computer animated voice. "Hmm, I wonder who it's from?" Mimi opened up her mailbox, and among a bunch of forwards from Sora, Kari, TK, and Matt came a letter from 'Scrboy221'. Mimi smiled. She had met this boy a while back in a 'From Japan and single' chat room and had became good friends with him. She clicked open the e-mail and it read:  
  
Dear PrettyInPink21,  
It seems like this 'John' boy isn't the right one for you. Especially if you caught him cheating on you! This boy does not deserve you. From what you personality (and screen name) sounds like, you're a really pretty girl. And from what I've learned, you're sweet and sensitive. You don't deserve to be treated like that. I think that- Wait hold on, my sister is bothering me, ::turns from screen:: ::comes back:: I gotta go. Remember, dump this guy, he's not worth your time. Go find some soccer player ::smirks:: that's much better for you. You did tell me you're a cheerleader, am I right? TTYL!  
  
Love,  
Scrboy221  
  
Mimi once again found herself smiling. 'Hmm, This guy, he makes me smile almost as much as Tai does. But I bet he's not as cute as Tai is! And handsome, and muscular, and brave, and- Wait, what am I thinking? Tai's just a friend! Nothing more then a friend! Then why am I thinking of him so much lately?' she thought. She shrugged of her feelings as she clicked the 'reply' button to answer him back.  
  
Dear Scrboy221,  
  
Thanks for the advice but it came a little late. I already broke up with him! I caught him again, but this time he noticed me. We got into this whole argument and now we're through. Personally, I think I'm better off. You know what? I think I'm getting a crush on this soccer player in my school. I'm not gonna tell you his name, you might know him. ^_^;; Thanks so much for the support. I really appreciate all you've been giving me. According to my opinion, you Scrboy, are a wonderful and caring person. I really wish I knew someone as wonderful as you… ::sigh:: Well, what can I do? TTYL!  
  
Love  
PrettyInPink21  
  
  
Mimi sighed as she clicked send. What could she do? Her thoughts were momentarily interrupted as the phone rang (A/N: For those of you wondering, yes she has two phone lines, she can be online and on the phone at the same time). "Hello?" she asked, answering the phone. "Hi Mimi!" exclaimed an over excited voice. Mimi laughed. "Why are you so excited this time Tai?" Mimi could tell, even though she couldn't see him that he was smiling. 'I love how he looks when he smiles, so kawaii. Stop it Mimi! Forget Tai! Anyway, he likes Sora.' "No reason Mimi. Just being me!" Mimi rolled her eyes. "Anyway", he said. "Sora, Matt, and I are meeting today for pizza at 3. Wanna come?" "Sure! See ya then!" "'K, bye!" With that Tai hung up the phone. Mimi sighed as she hung up. 'Probably excited to see Sora', she thought. Mimi walked to over to her closet to decide what to wear. She rummaged through her wardrobe and decided on the perfect outfit. It was a light pink sundress with a low cut v-neck. It was as short as a mini-skirt and it had little red rose buds all over it. (A/N: I have a dress like that! It's really pretty!!) 'Perfect. It'll really impress Tai!' she thought as she put it on. It fit her curves perfectly and made her look a lot older then she was. As Mimi was putting on her make-up and her shoes the doorbell rang. Mimi could hear her mother answer it and hear Tai, Sora, and Matt's voices. "Mimi, your friends are here!" called her mother from the living room. "Coming!" she yelled as she ran down the stairs and into the living room where her friends were standing. "Hey guys!" she exclaimed. Mimi was greeted with a 'hello' from Sora, a 'hey' from Matt, but Tai didn't say anything. Why? Well let's just say Mimi's living room floor was not wet from a certain courageous boy's drool. Matt elbowed Tai in the side and said to Mimi's mom, "You'll have to excuse him, he's a little out of it today". Mimi's mom just rolled her eyes as Mimi giggled. "Hey…Mi…Mimi. You…lo…look…great!!!" said Tai, not being able to speak with a mouth full of drool. "Thanks Tai! Now, let's get going, I'm awful hungry!" And so Mimi, Tai, Matt, and Sora left Mimi's house and started driving to the pizza place, courtesy of Matt and his dark green convertible.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they arrived at the pizza place they were seated at their usual booth. As it turns out, Sora sat next to Matt and Mimi sat next to Tai. "So, what's everyone having?" asked the waitress as they opened their menus and started looking. "I think I'm gonna have a slice of pepperoni", answered Sora. "Me too", agreed Tai. "Well I'm having the vegetable pizza-minus the onions", stated Mimi. "Um, plain for me", said Matt. As the waitress walked away Mimi said, "Sora, will you please accompany me to the bathroom?" to which Sora answered. "Sure Mimi, let's go". As they were walking away the ever-observant Matt noticed Tai watching Mimi. "So, you like her, don't ya Tai?" "Who, Mimi? Um…No way!! Besides, she doesn't like me either" "Either Tai? Man, you've got it bad!" Tai sighed. "You know me too well Matt. I totally love her! She's beautiful and graceful and just, wonderful! But, she could never like me back, what can I do?" "Tai, if you haven't noticed, she likes you too". "What?!?!?!" Tai exclaimed. "Well, yeah. You mean to tell me you haven't noticed they way she looks at you, and how she smiles around you, and how her eyes light up when you look her way?" asked Matt skeptically. "Um…no!" Matt rolled his eyes. "You are impossible!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, in the bathroom…  
  
"Mimi, what's with all the make-up, and the special dress? Are you trying to impress someone?" asked Sora. Mimi's eyes widened, but thankfully Sora didn't notice. "Who…Who would I be trying to impress Sora?" asked Mimi, trying to sound confused but failing. "Um I don't know, maybe…Tai!" "You knew Sora?" Mimi was almost in tears. "If you knew, then he most know! I bet he and Matt is making fun of me right now! What am I going to do Sora?" Now Mimi was really in tears. "Mimi don't cry! Haven't you ever noticed that he likes you too?" Mimi smiled through her tears. "Really?" "Really". "You mean it?" "I mean it. (A/N: Mimi learned something from her mother, huh?) Haven't you ever noticed the way he stares at you Mimi? And the way his smiles become wider whenever you're around. In all the years that Tai has been one of my best friends I've noticed that he's happiest around you!" Mimi smiled. "Thanks Sora, that really means a lot to me". "What are friends for Mimi? Now, fix your make-up and let's go eat, I'm starved!" So Mimi fixed up her make-up until nobody could tell that she was crying mere minutes ago. Finally Sora and Mimi exited the bathroom and started to make their way back to the boys.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here's what you do Tai. When she and Sora gets back put your arm around her. Then smile at her, and just plain flirt. She'll fall for your act and you can ask her out!" "Are you sure about this Matt?" "Trust me, who's da man?" "Not you!" Matt glared his eyes at Tai but was interrupted from pounding him senseless when Mimi and Sora returned. Immediately Tai was in flirtatious mode. Mimi noticed this, and really enjoyed it, until………  
  
The waitress had come with their food a little while ago and they were almost done eating. Tai had already had his arm around Mimi, and like Matt said, she really seemed to enjoy it. Mimi was smiling at Tai non-stop and vise versa. Sora and Matt, well they were just happy for their two friends so they (actually namely Matt) didn't tease Tai and Mimi much on how they were acting. Just the occasional "Aww, how sweet!" from Matt and the "Shut up Matt!" from Sora. When they finished eating the waitress came back with their check. Tai, with his arm still around Mimi reached out to get it, stretching his arm a little bit more then it was. As he put it down, it landed somewhere on Mimi that is well, a little private. Namely, her um…chest. "Taichi Kamiya you are such a hentai!!" screamed Mimi pushing Tai's arm off of her. "I thought you were a gentlemen! But you're just some perverted teenage boy! See ya!" And with that, Mimi stormed out of the pizza place. Matt turned his attention to Tai and said, with glaring eyes. "Go after her you idiot!! Don't just sit there!" But, Tai was too stunned to move. His face was pale and his eyes wide. "Forget it!" Sora yelled and ran out of the restaurant after Mimi. "Come on Tai, pay for the food, we're going after them!" So Tai paid for the food and Tai and Matt jumped in his car and sped off after the girls, who Matt guessed, with how mad Mimi was, were running.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mimi come back!!" "No! You told me he liked me Sora! I didn't know that meant that he thought he thought he could…touch me!" Mimi yelled shuddering. Sora finally reached Mimi, and grabbing her arm to make her stop running she said, "I didn't know either! Besides, Tai isn't like that! His hand just probably slipped!" Mimi rolled her eyes. "Sure Sora". "You guys need a lift?" asked Matt and he stopped his car by the side of the rode where Mimi and Sora were standing. "Is Tai in the car?" asked Mimi angrily, eyes glaring. "Well, yeah. I couldn't leave him there. Listen Mimi, you can sit up front with me if you want, just get in the car. You and Sora shouldn't have to walk the 2 miles to your houses". Mimi rolled her eyes as Sora pulled her into the car. The whole way home Mimi refused to talk one word to Tai. Even with all his apologizing she still wouldn't talk to him. Finally, when Matt got to Mimi's house, she slammed the car door and left without another word. Matt sighed deeply as he left her house to take Sora home as Mimi slammed the door of her house closed, disappearing inside. Mimi stomped up the stairs to her room and slammed the door. She could have sworn she heard her mother ask "What's wrong with Mimi?" and her father answer, "She must be in a slamming mood honey. Let her be." Mimi sighed. "How can Tai do that to me? I thought he was so nice! I guess it's partly my fault, I put this dress on, and I tried to impress him. I only brought this on myself", Mimi thought aloud. She slammed herself on her bed and started crying hysterically. She cried for about an hour when the phone rang. "Hello?" she answered through her tears. "Mimi listen, I'm-" "Save it Tai", Mimi's anger being greater then her sadness, she immediately stopped crying. "But I didn't mean-" "I said save it! Leave me alone!" And with that Mimi hung up on Tai with a loud bang of the phone. Mimi sighed. "What I need right now is some web surfing!" Mimi told herself as she turned on her computer and logged onto JOL (A/N: That always cheers me up when I'm sad!) First she checked her e-mail. "Let's see. 3 chain letters from Matt, and online card from Sora, another online card from Kari, and a letter from Scrboy! All right!" Mimi clicked open the letter, it read:  
  
Dear PrettyInPink21,  
  
I'm glad you have a crush on a soccer player, they're the best kind of guy! ^_^ Anyway, you don't have to thank me for all the help I've given you. I know you would've done the same for me if you had the chance. I wish you knew someone as wonderful as me too! We'd totally get together! Um, what could you do? I know! Well, I'm coming to Obadia with my family to visit my aunt. I was wondering if you'd like to meet me in Obadia Park. You don't have to come if you don't want to, I'd just really like to meet you. Tell me before tonight. TTYL!  
  
Love,  
Scrboy221  
  
Mimi gasped. 'He wants to meet me? What should I do? I really want to meet him, but…' Mimi didn't care what could happen, she was gonna meet Scrboy, whether she liked it or not. She clicked the reply button and wrote:  
  
Dear Scrboy221,  
  
I'd love to meet you! How about Obadia park, at 3:00 PM on Saturday? I'll be dressed in a light pink sundress with a rose in my hair. See ya then!  
  
Love,  
PrettyInPink21  
  
As soon as she clicked the send button she received a reply. All it said was three words:  
  
See ya then!  
  
Mimi smiled. In two days she was finally gonna meet someone her own age who understood her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Far away in an apartment somewhere in Japan a 30 year old man started laughing hysterically and evilly. In his jumble of cackles, you could call them, was heard two distinct words. "She's mine!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

An Internet Romance- Part 2

by Crystal Yumi

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon... etc... I do own this story idea though...

Authors Note: This took me a really long time... It really sucks... and well, I hope YOU like it, cause I don't. Also, YAY!!!! Crystal Yumi finally learned how to use html!!

Dedication: Pally Mon, this took me a really long time to get out, and I apologize for that. I hope you like it!

The next day Mimi couldn't wait to tell Sora about her little date with Scrboy. As soon as school was over, she ran to the courtyard to find Sora, the only problem was, she was talking to Tai, and she wasn't speaking to him after that little incident at the pizza parlor. She quickly ran up to the two of them, and ignoring Tai, said,  


"Hey Sora! Guess what?"  


"Hi Mimi!" said Tai, trying to join the conversation. Mimi ignored him and said,   


"Come on Sora, guess!" Tai, dejected and sad just walked away to find Matt. Sora watched him go, and then giving Mimi a 'you guys better make up soon' glare, she said   


"What? You got a new dress?"  


"Better! I met this guy on the internet! He's so sweet and nice and charming!"  


"And?" Sora said.   


"I'm gonna meet him on Saturday in the park! I bet we'll totally hit it off!"  


"WHAT?!?!?! That's crazy Mimi!" Sora practically yelled. The smile immediately vanished from Mimi's face.   


"What do you mean Sora?" Sora gave Mimi a stern look and said   


"Mimi, for all you know this guy could be a serial killer! You better call it off!" Mimi's confusion was quickly replaced with anger.   


"Are you saying that I'm not a good judge of character?"  


"No, I'm saying that this guy might not be who you think he is".   


"Fine, we'll see Sora. We'll see who's right or not. You come with me to the park. You'll see".   


"Fine, I will", Sora stated simply. Mimi's face immediately brightened.   


"Great! Now we have to find something for you to wear!" Sora sweat dropped as Mimi dragged her to the mall, literally.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Skip over to that evening, after the mall trip  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Sora plopped down on her bed after a long trip to the mall.   


"I can't believe Mimi made me buy all that make up, and the clothes, she's crazy!" she thought aloud to herself. She got up from her bed and took all the clothes out from the bags to hang them up. The first things she took out was what Mimi planned on having her wear to the park on Saturday. It was a lavender three-quarter sleeve shirt and a pair of black capris. Also, Mimi was gonna let her borrow her black and lavender platform sandals, 'since they go with the outfit so nicely!' Sora had to admit it was a nice outfit. So anyway, Sora hung up all her clothing and unpacked her make up. Sora sighed as she changed into her nightclothes and lied down on her bed. 'Saturday is gonna be a long day' she thought before drifting to sleep.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Skip over to Saturday  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


"Come on Sora, we're gonna be late!" called Mimi, as she looked behind her to Sora, who looked absolutely miserable.   


"I'm sorry Mimi, but it's really hard to walk in these things you call shoes", complained Sora. Mimi slowed down and waited patiently for Sora until they were walking side by side.   


"Happy now?" asked Mimi. Sora nodded.   


"I don't know why I let you drag me here in the first place", Sora said, "For all we know this guy could be dangerous!"  


"Oh, come on Sora! I think I can tell when someone is really what they say they are!" Sora sighed, she wasn't so sure.   


"Mimi, weren't you the one with the pen pal who was 'so kawaii!' that turned out to be a fat geek?" asked Sora. Mimi scowled as she looked at Sora.   


"That was just that one time! Besides, this time it's for real. This guy is so awesome!" Sora stopped walking and looked Mimi straight in the eyes.   


"Mimi, I thought you liked Tai. He would be totally crushed if you started dating someone else, especially someone you don't even know! I told him about this meeting, he's not very happy ya know, and he's really nervous for you. He likes you a lot Mimi". Mimi's eyes darkened, but clearly held some sadness at the mention on Tai's name.   


"Why should I care about Tai? After what he did to me the other day at the pizza parlor, I don't know how you think I could possibly still like him".   


"Because I know you Mimi. I know you still like him, it's obvious. Besides, he didn't mean to touch you! It was a total accident! You can even ask Matt, you know he never lies". Mimi's face brightened.   


"Really??"  


"Yeah! So next time you see him, make up with him, okay. Because from my sources, he was just about to…"  


"To what?"  


"Ask you out…"  


"REALLY? Where'd you hear that?"  


"Oh, just from somebody…" with that, Sora started walking away.   


"Sora!" yelled Mimi, running after her.   


"Who said that?"  


"You promise not to tell anyone?"  


"Of course!"  


"Well, it was…"  


"WHO?!?!"  


"Matt, of course". Mimi rolled her eyes.   


"I should've known that…" she mumbled to herself, as they approached the bench where they were supposed to meet 'Scrboy', who Mimi had recently found out was named 'Richard'. As they sat down, they didn't notice a pair of watchful eyes, eyes that didn't look friendly at all…  


"Hi, Mimi, right?" said a voice. Mimi looked towards the right, expecting to see a handsome, suave, debonair teenage boy. What she did see made her gasp. For standing in front of her was what looked like a man to be of thirty years of age.   


"You're Richard?" she asked.   


"Yup, that's me. Boy, you are one beautiful babe!" he exclaimed, giving her body a good looking over. "And this must be Sora, that girl you told me about. You're one hot chick too!" he said, now giving Sora a good looking over. Sora glared at him, knowing this was trouble.   


"Do not call me chick, or babe for that matter you jackass. Let's go Mimi", she said, pulling Mimi's arm, trying to get Mimi to come with her. Richard pulled out a 33-caliber gun.  


"Oh, you're not going anywhere", Richard said, grabbing Mimi and Sora before dragging them, kicking and screaming to his car. He tied them up with really heavy rope, 'So they couldn't escape' as he had said. Richard threw them into the back seat of the car but, as he started his car and started moving, he didn't notice Sora look out the window at the license plate.   


"ABC0973, I'll remember that". Mimi looked at Sora, then at Richard before asking,   


"Where are you taking us?"  


"Somewhere where we can get a little more comfortable, if ya know what I mean", Richard said from the drivers seat.   


"HELP!! SOMEBODY HELP US!!!" Sora yelled outside the window, but to no avail. Richard immediately stopped the car and turned around and grabbed Sora by the arms, pulling her close to him.   


"Get off me you jerk!" screamed Sora, before spitting in Richard' face, that being the only thing she could to with him holding her.   


"You bitch!" he yelled, slapping her in the face.   


"Sora!" yelled Mimi, but she was silenced by a punch to the stomach.   


"You, bitch, are not worth the trouble. Besides, your little friend over here is probably much better in bed then you are", Richard said. Mimi's eyes widened, as she finally realized what was going to happen.   


"You're…You're gonna rape me?" she asked, now tears were rolling down her face, and she was trembling at the thought of what was to be.   


"You can't do that to her!" screamed Sora. Richard turned back towards Sora and grinned evilly.   


"There's nothing you can do you little slut. Now, since I'm such a nice guy, I've decided to let you go. But, you see, I can't have you telling everyone about me and your friend over here", he said, gesturing to the now sobbing Mimi.   


"You can't stop me you asshole", said Sora, spitting in his face once again, for she was still being held by this vile creature, that was right now more worse then Myotismon and Piedmon combined. Richard once again gave an evil smile as he wiped the spit off his face, and in turn wiping his hand on Sora's face.   


"Like I said before, there's nothing you can do about it. Because I'm doing this". And with that, Richard reached over into the seat next to him and grabbed a lead pipe. Mimi gasped as he raised it above Sora's head, who was now screaming her head off, because she knew nothing could save her now, she could possibly die from all these hits, and she knew she couldn't save Mimi. She slumped her head and sighed, feeling sad because she failed herself, and she failed Mimi as a friend.   


"Sora, no!" screamed Mimi, as Richard proceeded to bash Sora over the head repeatedly, knocking her unconscious. With that, Richard gave an evil laugh as he reached into the back seat, opened the door, and pushed out the unconscious and incredibly bloody Sora. Mimi started to cry uncontrollably as Sora's form slumped to the ground, not to be seen unless someone was really looking for her. Mimi took one last look at her best friend as Richard drove off, to who knows where………  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Meanwhile………  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


"Tai, tell me again why we're here?" asked a very annoyed Matt.   


"Well, Sora told me that she would try to get Mimi to forgive me so I can ask her out. And she told us to meet her at the park".   


"And I'm supposed to care, why?"  


"Well, you're here in case Sora fails, then you can protect me from the wrath of Mimi". Matt raised a questioning eyebrow.   


"Dude, you're scared of a girl?" he asked.   


"Well, Mimi's not just any girl. Besides, I'm not scared of her exactly, I'm just scared she'll sick Palmon on me". Matt nodded.   


"You have a point", he said.   


"Besides, Sora told me they're meeting some guy Mimi met on the internet. I'm worried about them". Suddenly, the two teenage boys heard a slight pain-filled moan, coming from somewhere in the bushes. Tai placed a hand out to stop Matt from moving.   


"What?" Matt asked.   


"Did you hear that Matt?" asked Tai.   


"What?"  


"That!" Tai exclaimed, as he heard the pain-filled moan again. Matt's face became thick with worry.   


"I think it came from the bushes", he said, approaching the bushes and moving some of them out of the way. "Oh my god, Tai, get over here quick!" Matt yelled, his voice filled with panic.   


"What's up Matt?" Tai asked, approaching the buses where Matt was standing, "Oh shit! That poor lady!" Tai exclaimed, as he came upon someone lying in the bushes. She had multiple head wounds, which was making her very bloody, and hardly recognizable.   


"Dude, you don't recognize her?" asked Matt, stepping over towards her and checking her pulse, thankful to find one. Tai was confused.   


"No, who is it?" Matt looked at Tai with scared eyes.   


"Tai, it's Sora". Tai gasped and his eyes widened.   


"Sora!" he exclaimed, as he ran over to her, "What happened, are you okay?" he asked. Then his eyes widened even more, "Matt, she was with Mimi!"  


"Shit…" Matt cursed under his breath as he walked away for a second and called 911 on his cell phone.   


"Sora, please, try to remember, what happened to Mimi? Is she okay? And don't worry, Matt's calling the hospital, we're gonna make sure you're okay", Tai said, stroking Sora's hair and fanning her, doing anything possible to keep her conscious.   


"He…he…to…took…her", she said, as she started to cry silent tears, the pain and the reality of what happened getting to her.   


Who took her Sora, who?"  


"Th…The…guy…from…the…in…inter…internet", Sora said, struggling with the words, trying to stay awake to give Tai this important information. Tai's eye's darkened as he heard this. Tears were rolling down his face, as well as Sora's, who was hardly conscious as it is.   


"Sora, don't worry. It'll be okay. I'm going to get Mimi back, I'll bring her back to us. I just need one more thing from you. Did you see the license plate, or something, anything at all?" Sora furrowed her brow as she tried her hardest to remember the license plate through her concussion.   


"A…B…C…0…9…7…3".   


"Thank you Sora", Tai said, as Matt came back into the scene.   


"Matt, you watch Sora until the ambulance comes, I'm going after Mimi".  


"Tai, are you sure? It could be dangerous, I should come".   


"No, someone needs to watch Sora, besides, It'll look better if I do it myself". Matt rolled his eyes.   


"Go, and get her back safely!" Matt exclaimed.   


"Pl…Please Tai. Bring her back", Sora said, crying some more.   


"I promise I'll get her back safely. I promise!" Tai yelled, running the opposite way, to Izzy's house.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


At Izzy's house (A/N: Yay!! Izzy's house!! I wish I could go!! Lucky Tai…)  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


"Izzy!!" exclaimed Tai as he knocked on the door very loudly. "Izzy! Open up right now!! We have a problem!!" Izzy slowly opened to door to see Tai.   


"What's up man? You look scared out of your wits!"  


"That's cause I am!" Izzy now looked worried, because he knew someone like Tai was not scared easy.   


"What happened?" Izzy asked, gesturing Tai into his house.   


"You better take a seat…" Tai said warningly. Izzy sat down on the couch,   


"Well, what's the big problem?"  


"Well, to make a long story short, Mimi and Sora went to the park to meet someone Mimi met off the internet. He attacked them and he took Mimi somewhere. I'm afraid to think what he's planning on doing". Izzy's eyes widened to an even bigger size then what they already were.   


"Oh my gosh! What happened to Sora?" he asked.   


"Well, Matt's with her, we found her in the park really banged up. He took her to the hospital".  


"And you want me to help you find Mimi?" Tai nodded.   


"Sora gave me a license plate, to the car that he took Mimi away in. You think you can maybe do some computer hacking and find out who this guy is?" Izzy shook his head as he pulled out his handy pineapple computer. (A/N: So kawaii!!!!)   


"Now", Izzy said as he started typing and stared intently at the screen, "What's the license plate number?" Tai furrowed his brow as he tried his hardest to remember what Sora had said.   


"Um…"  


"Don't tell me you forgot! Gosh Tai, Mimi's future is on stake here!" That got Tai's brain back into action as he finally remembered the license plate number that Sora had given him.   


"Um… ABC0973!" he finally said as Izzy typed the plate into his computer and waited for the results.   


"Come on Izzy, what's taking so long!" Tai exclaimed, exasperated.   


"I'm sorry!" Izzy exclaimed, "I told my dad I needed a faster modem!" Tai sighed and waited another two minutes that felt like two years, before the results finally came up.   


"I got it!" Izzy exclaimed, looking very pleased with himself. Tai quickly read the information before his eyes became wide.   


"I… I know him…" he said, staring unbelievably at the screen. "Mr. Richard Ichisama. He works with my father, he was always so nice…" Tai took a deep breath and continued. "But he's a big guy, a geek, but a strong person. I'm not gonna be able to take him by myself".   


"You can call the police", Izzy suggested, but Tai shook his head. "They'd never believe me. Mr. Ichisama is an important government official." Tai thought for a moment before his eyes brightened. "I got it!" he exclaimed.   


"What?" Tai proceeded to whisper into Izzy's ear, who was nodding every so often. Izzy smiled when Tai finished explaining his plan.   


"I can do it. It'll take a half hour though". Tai sighed and sat down on Izzy's couch as Izzy started typing away on his computer. Please hold on Mimi. We need you. I need you.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Over with Mimi………  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


They had been driving in silence for about a half an hour now. Mimi knew it was hopeless for her, but she wished with all her heart that someone found Sora and helped her. TK let me borrow your hope… she thought as she hoped with all her heart that Sora hold told whoever found her what happened. Mimi cried silently, thinking how dumb she must be, to fall for such an obvious trick. And Sora knew it was a trick, yet she came with me anyway… It's all my fault… Now Mimi sobbed, coming to grips what was actually happening. "Shut up girl, don't make it any harder on yourself", Richard said, "Besides", he smiled a heartless smile, "We're almost home…" Mimi gasped and held her legs together as best she could, still being tied up. As the car came to a complete stop, Mimi cried out as Richard shut the car, exited the front seat, and opened the back door to let, actually drag Mimi out of the car. Mimi struggled, kicked and, screamed as best she could. "Shut the hell up!" Richard exclaimed, lifting Mimi up so his face was adjacent to hers. "If you don't shut up right now I'm going to bang you over and over and over", he said threatening Mimi to the max. Mimi kept trying her hardest to run away, but unfortunately, didn't succeed as she was dragged into Richard' 8th floor apartment, the door slammed shut and locked behind her. Mimi sighed as the door was locked. No way to escape now… She thought. Richard turned to look at her, his um…excitement evident. He dragged her to the bedroom, where he untied her, but only briefly, because she was swiftly tied to the bed. Mimi closed her eyes tightly as her shirt and skirt were swiftly ripped off, leaving her in her bra and underwear. Mimi gasped feeling the coldness of the air on her skin, and the atmosphere in the room was colder then anything she had ever felt. Mimi was crying now, the tears on her face really messing up her make up. Please god please let someone find me… she prayed as Richard started to pull his pants down. At this Mimi screamed loudly, cutting the silence between them like a knife. Richard went to slap Mimi as hard as he could when a hand grabbed his.   


"I wouldn't do that if I were you".  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


While all of this was going on………  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Tai was driving as fast as he could to the apartment of Mr. Richard Ichisama. He knew that if he didn't get there soon, Mimi would loose her innocence, and that was one of the many things he loved about her. With his two 'secret weapons' he knew he would be able to save her, if he could only get there in time. Finally, after thirty long minutes of driving he arrived at Mr. Ichisama's apartment, and with his two secret weapons, he rushed to the 8th floor. He finally found the apartment, and as he kicked open the locked door, a bloodcurdling scream echoed through the apartment. One that he knew belonged to Mimi. As he ran to where he heard the scream, the bedroom, he had to fight down a wave of nausea as he thought of what might be in there. Never the less, he burst open the door to see Richard towering over a half naked Mimi, who was tied to the bed. He raised his hand to slap her, but Tai quickly stopped him, grabbing Richard' hand and making his presence known.   


"I wouldn't do that if I were you", he said, turning Richard around to face him.   


"Tai!" Mimi exclaimed happily seeing salvation before anything serious could happen. Of course then she realized she was only in her bra and underwear and she blushed a deep red. She saw that Richard was at least a head taller then Tai, and he looked, and probably was, a whole lot stronger. "Tai! Be careful!" she called, looking at the one she loved so dearly. Richard looked down (literally) at Tai and laughed.   


"You actually think you can stop me?" he laughed again. "For interrupting my fun, I'm gonna kill you, right here, right now, just so your little girlfriend over here can see. And then I'm going to rape her many, many times". He laughed again and took out his gun, pointing it at Tai's head. Mimi gasped. Dear god, no! she thought. Tai glared up at the older man, obviously not scared at all. Richard was surprised at this, and put the gun so that it was touching Tai's head. Still, Tai just stood there looking unimpressed.   


"You done trying to scare me now?" Tai asked simply. Richard was outraged.   


"You're going to pay you little asshole!" he screamed. He started to pull the trigger. In three seconds Tai's head was going to be blown off. Mimi screamed as he pulled the trigger, hitting… the television? For just as Richard pulled the trigger a fireball came out of nowhere, burning his hands so that he moved the gun away from Tai and shot his TV. "Where the hell did that come from?!" he exclaimed, bewildered and surprised beyond belief.   


"From me of course", said a little orange dinosaur, known as none other then Agumon.   


"AHHHHH!" Richard screamed at the dinosaur. Then, suddenly from behind him a bunch of green vines wrapped around him, tying him to a piece of plywood.   


"Palmon!" Mimi exclaimed, as Palmon used some of her other vines to untie Mimi and tie up Richard at the same time, freeing up the vines she was using to hold him. Palmon rushed over and gave Mimi a hug, also throwing the bed covers over her.   


"Mimi, I'm so glad you're safe…" Palmon said.   


"Thank you Palmon"  


"Don't thank me, thank Tai".   


"Tai?"  


"Yeah, he and Izzy managed to get Agumon and I from the digiworld, you should thank them". Mimi sighed and hugged Palmon again but she was broken out of her peaceful state when she heard Richard' painful cries.   


"That's for Mimi!" Tai cried and Agumon hit him with a fireball.   


"That's for Sora!" Richard was hit with another fireball.   


"And that… that's for anyone else you had made the mistake of insisting in having your company!" Tai screamed as Agumon hit Richard with a massive fireball, burning the man that almost did some awful things to Mimi, and did some bad things to Sora. Tai left Richard lying there in pain and called the cops. Then he proceeded to walk over to Mimi.   


"Mimi! Are you okay?" he exclaimed, his eyes glowing with worry.   


"I'm fine… thanks to you", she said softly, tears dripping down her face.   


"Shhhh, don't cry Mimi", Tai said, pulling her into a soothing hug, carefully making sure the sheet was still on her.   


"I don't know what would've happened without you Tai", she said, still crying. Tai stroked her hair   


"Shhhh", he said soothingly. Mimi escaped from Tai's embrace and said   


"Why Tai? Why after I was so rude to you? Most boys would've turned away!" Tai smiled at her and cupped her face.   


"If you haven't noticed, I'm not like most boys. And besides, I…I love you Mimi". Mimi looked into Tai's eyes to see they held nothing but sincerity.   


"Oh Tai!" she exclaimed while giving him another hug. "I love you too, and I'll always be grateful to you". Tai smiled and gave Mimi a soft kiss, nothing more, nothing less. I don't want to push it, he thought, especially not now.   


"Tai, will you wait here with me, until the cops come?" Mimi asked. Tai smiled down at her, she looked awfully tired.   


"Anything for you…my love", he said. "Now, go to sleep, you look really tired".   


"Okay Tai…" Mimi said sleepily, settling down on the bed where she almost lost her innocence. In a few mere moments, she was sleeping.   


"They look so cute together!" Palmon exclaimed, as she and Agumon watched the new couple. Agumon nodded.   


"But together, they're not as cute as you!" Agumon exclaimed, cuddling up to Palmon. The two digimon fell asleep leaning against each other, unaware of Tai smiling at the incredibly cute scene. Now Tai glanced at Richard, who was crying. Why, Tai didn't know. All he knew was that it was either because he was almost burned to death, or because he was about to get taken away by the police. Tai sighed and ignored the evil man, stroking Mimi's hair to keep himself busy. Tai jumped as Mimi suddenly started to speak, obviously not yet asleep.   


"And Tai?" she said.   


"Hmm?" he asked, continuing to stroke her hair.   


"If you ever touch me where you did in the pizza parlor again, without my permission, I will personally make sure you end up like that jackass over there", Mimi said, gesturing to Richard, who was now unconscious, the pain pretty much getting to him. Tai sweatdropped as Mimi promptly fell back asleep. This is going to be interesting… he thought, as he kissed Mimi's forehead and fell asleep himself, leaning against the back board of the bed, smiling for the first time since Mimi got mad at him. As he was just drifting off asleep he mumbled.   


"She's finally my girl… and I love her".  
  
  
  
  
  


OMG!! I'm actually finished!!! WOW!! The end pretty much SUCKED, but I couldn't think of anything to write, and I was determined to finish. Please email me with comments to CrystalYumi@aol.com Thank you!  



End file.
